


impressionism

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Jancy, Trans Girl Jonathan Byers, Trans Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Jo wakes up to a sleeping Nancy.
Relationships: Jo Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	impressionism

Jo’s eyelids flutter open in the midmorning sun, her gaze settling on Nancy’s softly sleeping form. Her breaths are slow and deep as the sunlight cuts her collarbone and lines the curve of her breast, an impressionist painting come to life. As Jo watches, she smiles at something in a dream and rolls over. 

Jo reluctantly climbs out of bed and pulls on a t-shirt and boxers. She pads into the Byers’ kitchen and grabs a carton of eggs. 

Focused on frying breakfast, she startles when slender arms wrap around her from behind. Nancy presses a kiss to her back.


End file.
